Sansar Warand
Regret Sansar Warand auf den ersten Blick ernst zu nehmen fällt doch irgendwo schwer. Er wirkt wie der typische Jungspund mit wenig im Kopf und großen Allmachtsfantasien mit denen er sich tagsüber von der Arbeit abhält und spätabends junge Mädchen zu bösen Dingen verführt. Er ist nicht besonders groß und sticht in einer Menge auch nicht heraus. Gern wird dieser Milchbubi auch übersehen. Seine Haut hat keine besondere Farbe und keinen besonderen Ton. Das Gesicht ist narbenlos und zumindest irgendwo irgendwie ansehnlich. Aber auch charakterlos, wie es viele zu 'reine' Gesichter sind. Wäre da nicht dieses allgegenwärtige Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen. Es gibt ihm irgendwie etwas sehr jugendhaftes und passt wohl auch zu dem was man sich zu seinem Verhalten erzählt. Sein Haar wird zweifellos von jemandem geschnitten der wenig Talent oder viel Alkohol besitzt. Die Strähnen sind unterschiedlich lang und wirbeln chaotisch im Wind hin und her. Seine Augen sind sehr dunkel und die Farbe ist selbst bei einem Gespräch Auge in Auge nur schwerlich zu erkennen. Was auch immer er bei sich daheim trägt. Ausserhalb ist es fast immer ein recht edel wirkender Mantel. Fingerlose Handschuhe und dunkle Armschienen aus Hartleder in welchen wohl Metall eingearbeitet wurde. Der Mantel ist grau. Seine Hosen sind aus festem, widerstandsfähigem Material und ebenso dunkel wie die Armschienen. Dazu trägt er einfache, aber wohl stabile Halbstiefel. Seine Körperhaltung schwankt von Tageszeit zu Tageszeit. Aber in der Regel ist sie aufrecht und auch irgendwie stolz. Kontrolliert. Dezent militärisch. Aber er ist weit davon entfernt einen Stock im Arsch zu haben. Vom Körperbau selbst her ist Sansar nicht besonders leicht einzuschätzen. Was halt an dem Mantel liegt. Aber er ist wohl nicht dick und auch nicht besonders mager. Fast immer trägt er ein Schwert. Von der Länge von Klinge und Griff her definitiv ein Anderthalbhänder. Auch bei sich hat er einen Dolch irgendwo am Körper verborgen und dazu noch seinen Richtspruch. Inhalt der Taschen *?? *Gilbeutel *?? *?? *Trägt einen 'Erste-Hilfe-Beutel' vom Heilerhaus bei sich. *?? *?? *?? *?? *Sansar Warand soll sehr höflich sein. *?? *?? *Sansar Warand soll sehr charismatisch sein. *?? *Er soll auf irgendwie nette Art 'verspielt' sein. *?? *Er ist der Overlord of Darkness. *?? *?? *?? *?? * ?? * 'Ich hole meine Tochter nun immer von ihrem Unterricht ab. Der ist kein guter Umgang.' * 'Er hat keinen Akzent! Ich hab' keine Ahnung wo ich den einordnen soll! Geht das überhaupt, verdammte Axt?!' * 'Wo kommt der eigentlich her? Hier ist er nicht aufgewachsen!' * 'Wegen dem konnte ich 'ne Woche nicht schlafen. Der hat echt'n paar gruselige Geschichten drauf.' * 'Der Kerl hat sich direkt in die Hose gepisst, als ich ihm meine Axt gezeigt habe! HAR HAR! Ja! Direkt in die Hose. Wie ein scheiß Kleinkind!' * ?? * 'Der ist unheimlich sage ich euch.' * ?? * 'Götter, ist das ein Klugscheißer.' * Sprecht ihn auf seine Nase an. * Twinkcharaktere: Kassandra Zennah und Morena Repera nope 'A conversation with a barber during a haircut is the most pointless thing in the world.' KLICK 'Ghosts aren't the only ones who run wild around graveyards.' KLICK 'Thorny and rosy.' KLICK Hardcore gayporn.jpg Sansar 01.jpg